Rooftop Musings
by Yami-chan and Unrealistic
Summary: Just a short take on Bakura [Yami Bakura]. Alone, he reflects on the only person in his life that has shown him kindness. No pairings..


YC: Hi guys and gals! Been a while! I haven't had time to work on my fics lately due to school. *growls* But don't worry! Lost Souls will hopefully be done soon. The written copy is just about there. Now if I can just get motivated to type it…

Anywho, here's just a somewhat short Bakura and Ryou fic. Not yaoi, slash or anything like that.

Warnings: Uh…none? That's a first. No yaoi intended. Just love in a brotherly way. *grumbles* Anyway, they're aibous. Anything more than that would be just weird. 

Disclaimer: 

Yami-chan: Here Yami B, you do it. *gives him a box of chocolates*

Bakura: I don't think so, woman. Bribery doesn't work on me.

Yami-chan: *rummaging through the endless backpack of doom* Ah hah! What about this? *holds up a shiny new flamethrower and a pair of throwing knives*

Bakura: Ohh…shiny…sharp…objects. Okay fine! Yami-chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything related to it. *grabs the items of mass destruction and runs off laughing maniacally looking for a certain pharaoh*

Ryou: Now why did you do that? It'll take me hours to find him and who knows what'll (or who) be mutilated by then?!

Yami-chan: I'm a yami, too. I don't have a conscience. Exactly why I'm about to call my hikari out if you don't leave.

Unrealistic: RYOU BISHIE!!

Ryou: No, not her! Anything but her! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *runs off screaming like a girl with UR in pursuit*

A/N: This is in Bakura's POV.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Thief.

Liar.

Soul stealer.

That's what they all call me. Of course they would believe his words. He can never be wrong. He is the one that protects them, would sacrifice himself for them. But…

…would I?

I used to be so sure of that question. Yep, out on my own. Don't care about anyone and they don't care about me. But…that's a lie. I have come to care for someone throughout my long journey through the ages. The young, bright-eyed boy that has become my host. Why do I beat him? Hurt him? Humiliate him? Because he is too weak. Too innocent. Too clean. The ravages of the world have yet to soil his soul. He is untouched. Pure.

Then I came along.

I laugh now. Isn't it funny how I now wreck pain and torture to the boy, my soul half, that so reminds me of myself? Back then… Oh, back then. Things were so much more different. If you weren't some snot-nosed, backstabbing noble, you had to resort to lower forms of ways to survive your miserable down-trodden life. That's all I did. I adapted. Thievery and stealing didn't even seem like a crime after my first successful supper which consisted of a loaf of stolen bread. No. It was life for me and many others.

It didn't bother me to kill when needed. Of course it surprised me the first time (doesn't it always?) but the golden relics and jewels sold well enough the next day to compensate for any…losses.

I sigh as I look out over the steel and glass prison I'm now confined to. The royals thought the pyramids, which were built on the backs of my fellow slaves, were so great? Ha! If only they could see what architecture man was capable of today. The cars (amazing machines) whizzing down below seemed muted out by my own thoughts. I leaned my head back against the concrete wall. The boy didn't know I often snuck…took my leave of him and his house almost every night. The surrounding skyscrapers still took my breath away every time I saw them. My mind was slowly tuning to this new world I have emerged into. This building I had subconsciously claimed as my own was incomplete. Long poles and bars of metal loomed overhead. I was situated on the uppermost intact level. Railing had already been installed along the perimeter of the 'roof.' I often journeyed here to think and this place created by the joining of the wall and railing created a nice perch away from the rest of the world.

It's strange that I still prefer solitude over company. I guess I had just grown accustomed to it over the long years. Besides, no one cares about me anyway. Oh they take notice of me, I make sure of that. But it's all negative energy. Except that one time… Well, maybe they didn't notice. I still don't know what made me take that hit for the boy. So he might've been killed by Osiris. Why should I care about his existence? I shook my head. I just don't know why I went out of my way to save him…

I crossed my arms as I looked up at the midnight sky. Stupid. I should've brought a coat or something or at least that stupid sweater that boy always wore. This shirt just didn't cut it. Plus green wasn't my color.

I chuckled again as I shivered. What the mind comes up with… My musing were suddenly cut short as I heard a door shut quietly behind me. I whirled, barely keeping my balance on the rail. I came face to face with the boy.

"Yami, what are you doing here?"  
Scoffing, I looked away. "And what is my business to you?"

I heard him shuffle uncomfortably. "It's just, well…you've been going off every night.

My breath caught in my throat. He had noticed? I made sure he was either asleep or unconscious when I left. I turned towards him and could still see this night's remnants on his pale cheek. Brushing his windswept hair out of his face, he looked away from my glare and back at the ground.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been wondering."

Faintly, I noticed he was shivering in the winter breeze. Slumping against the wall, I looked back over the city. "Ryou, go home."

"But--"

"Now!" I yelled, glaring at him. When he didn't move, I leapt off my rail and marched over to the slightly smaller figure. "Go," I said in my 'I-don't-give-a-crap-what-you-wanna-do' voice. "And I told you never to call me 'Yami'." It reminded me of him. "What do you call me?" I hissed, grabbing him by the front of his jacket.

"B-Bakura-sama," he stuttered.

"Good." I shoved him away. "Now go." I turned away and settled myself back on my perch. I heard footsteps retreat, hesitate for a moment, then fading down a flight of steps.

As soon as I heard the door to the stairway shut, I let out the breath I had been holding. _Stupid boy._ I shifted further down in a slumping position. _He'll catch pneumonia. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, around probably two or three in the morning, I slowly crept off my spot, hearing protesting joints pop as I stretched. My day would soon begin. My hunt would commence all over again.

__

Shaking my head and putting my frozen hands in my pockets, I turned and headed for the steps. As I opened the door, something lying by the wall caught my eye. Ryou's faded denim jacket was folded neatly by the door, as if waiting for someone to come along and pick it up. _Someone like me._ After the long hours of musing, especially in this season, I usually became numb from the cold winter air. He had left his coat for me. . The one person who makes his life a living hell day by day. Me 

Shocked, I knelt and picked it up. Some part of my mind could still feel the warmth of his body heat hidden within the folds of the fabric. As another cool breeze blew up, I smiled. Aw, what the hell. I swung the coat over my shoulders and headed down the stairs. He wouldn't have to know I actually wore it. Nope, I'll just take it off before I walk in. Yep, perfect. I could always burn it, destroy the only shred of evidence of kindness a human being has ever shown me. Then I shook my head.

…Naw, Ryou will need it later…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami-chan: Awww, cute. Review please.


End file.
